Broken out of love
by Vergilmaycry
Summary: When a bank heist goes terribly wrong in Vi's favor. She awakes a month later in a hospital, with Caitlyn at her side and baring some terrible news. A murderer in Piltover has been mercilessly killing civilians, and with the signs the evidence showing she may be next. She is forced to take a Client Protection case, but who is it for? The Client or Vi? Rated M CaitxVixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M (Cursing, Alcohol use, Violence, Sexual content, Nudity, Smoking, Sexual references, rape, and Gore)

A/N: This is my first time ever writing a fan-fiction, I started reading them because my internet had been cut off and when I got WIFI I thought it would be a good idea to download a few (more like 60). So I decided to make one of my own. I'll try to update as often as possible (should be at most 1 week between chapters.) R&R and please leave suggestions and such, I want to know what you guys think and what suggestions you guys may have.

Disclaimer: Other than the OC I don't own any of the characters in this story, I'm just simply a fan that loves to write J

S/N: I've written some stuff before that contained a lemon or two, so I think I may throw some in here but not until there's some character development…Maybe some short lemon but nothing hardcore, you feel me? :3 BTW I also start off every chapter with a quote that I was thinking of as I wrote the chapter.

Chapter 1

"I feel that whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you….Stranger."

Vi laid in her bedroom, the room covered in darkness except for the dim-lit candle by her nightstand. After a long day of putting criminals where they needed to be, it was nice to just relax in a nice quiet home. She pulled the soft white blanket onto her body and laid her hand under the pillow followed by her head on top of it, staring at the candle light.

The window was cracked just enough for the mellow wind to ease its way through the cracks. The wind and flame danced around each other, almost as if they had known each other forever. It brushed against her cheeks and sent a small but relieving chill throughout her body. As she slowly began to feel the overpowering weight of her eyes starting to shut until she felt a rumble in her stomach.

Of course it couldn't wait till tomorrow. She thought to herselfas she pushed the blanket aside, she had neglected to eat, after a day of just running and running she hadn't made time to satisfy her body's needs. She sat up and examined the room, maybe there was a snack that she had left out and maybe she didn't need to go to the kitchen to get food. She looked across the room to her closet where she normally kept some form of sweets; she liked to have them there just in case of an emergency such as this but there were none.

I guess that means I need to go to the kitchen she thought as she stepped over her thrown clothes and other ones from previous days she managed to get the candle and lazily walk to the kitchen, using the wall as her crutch to keep herself up.

When she reached the kitchen she saw a black silhouette of what seemed to be a woman in her kitchen, their eyes meeting for what seemed like forever, the wind had calmed and the house screamed silence. Without a second thought Vi lunged at the intruder, only to bump head first into the cabinet. When she had cleared the ringing from her head and turned around to attack again, the figure was gone.

She rushed to the light switch and turned it on, the evidence of what just transpired came into focus as the light shined on the mess she had made. The candle whose flame had been put out had spilled its wax over the floor, and the now dented cabinet panel told the story.

Am I just seeing things? She thought as she rubbed the spot on her head which had collided with the cabinet. The pink haired woman cleaned up the mess and laid back into her bed, this time she shut the window and the room fell silent once again. This time with a less relaxed setting she closed her eyes, pleading in her head that she was just deprived of sleep and not that someone had tried to steal from her. She thought back to what she could remember. A medium sized woman with long hair, and light blue eyes. That was all she could make out. As the familiar feeling of heaviness weighed down on her eyes once more, Vi slowly drifted off into a slumber thinking that maybe she just needed to get some rest.

A/N: So that's my first chapter, tell me how it was. What should I improve on and what did you like? R&R and thank you for your support, and advice.

-Vergil Maycry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And here…we…Go!"

"Come on! Move your asses!" Was all Vi could hear over the deafening sound of the sirens wailing in her ear. The commissioner took his normal position on the speaker and behind the special forces trucks, far away from the action as possible but still able to shout out orders. They were stacked outside of Piltover's union depository; every cop in the vicinity was present. With the robbers trapped inside and nowhere to go, it was time to go in for the arrest. It was bright out, not a cloud in the sky. On any normal day Vi would've taken advantage of the circumstances and go bathe in the sun at the beach, maybe glance over at the runners behind her sunglasses. But today was not that type of day; even after the situation was over she knew it was just going to end in a day of paperwork, completely trashing her fantasized evening plans. She sighed quietly to herself as she latched her gauntlets onto her arms, fixing them in the right positions and making sure they were secure. Something about strapping these things on made her a completely different person; she went from Vi the person who sun bathes on a day like this, to Piltover's Enforcer.

"Let's try to NOT punch anyone's face in today, we'd at least like to get a statement or two before they are dragged off to jail." said a delicate voice, followed by a soft giggle. Vi knew this voice like it was her own, Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover. She loaded her rifle as she always did and pulled the bullet into the chamber, checking the barrel and scope for last minute preparations. Even as she did so Vi couldn't help but look at how graceful she was, every motion of hers flowed without thought. Vi's attention turned to Caitlyn's facial features, her pail white skin, her soft cheeks and long hair that was normally hidden by the long hat she liked to wear and her beautiful eyes. Vi noticed she was staring for just a bit too long and gazed at a nearby building that was behind Caitlyn just so she'd have a cover up as to why she was gawking at her partner.

"No promises hun" this was always Vi's response to Caitlyn's statement, even though she knew when to hold back on the punches, Vi wouldn't lie to herself and say that it wasn't fun, she found a sense of excitement in it. With that they both started towards the building, Caitlyn of course taking lead as the other officers glanced on, holding their position should anything go completely wrong. Vi had only been in the Depository once, she didn't know the layout too well but she also didn't want to ask Cait if she knew. So she just followed behind her foot to foot and watched her motions, by motions she meant more like her body. It was flawless, the way her curves fit her outfit, and how her body was nice and slim but fit in all the right areas, the way how her cleavage barely showed but was noticeable to anyone willing to pay close enough attention. Damn was all that could come into Vi's head before she stumbled into her partner, quickly forgetting that she was following her heel to foot.

Cait turned to Vi and gave her a look of confusion, as she wondered what would have made Vi bump into her she smiled it off and chalked it up to her just tripping, simple mistake. As they turned the corner they couldn't help but notice the hostages, all of them with their hands taped behind them and a grenade in their mouths. As a hostage took notice of their saviors, they began to stir, all moaning and groaning in helpless tones. Piltover's dynamic duo was stumped as to what to do, one wrong movement and it could be the end of these innocent people, but how could they even begin to save them?

"Who would do this to these horrible people?" Cait whispered as she turned to Vi still being conscious of the fact that the criminals were nowhere to be found. Vi shrugged in response, not that she didn't care but she wanted to find whoever was responsible and show her concern that way.

"Oh look, it seems as though they've finally stopped playing and sent in the 'big guns'." Said a maniacal voice, it was stern, but mocking in tone followed by a body shaking laugh. Shaco, this has his stench all over it. Vi said under her breath as she peeked around the corner to confirm her accusation. Sure enough it was the clown himself, taunting about with his mask on, terrifying the citizens by putting his knife close to their mouths, daring to pull the pin on the grenades. "There's no need to hide, I knew you were here once you stepped foot into the building, surely you have to give me more credit than that." As the words flowed from his mouth and he laughed once again, Vi couldn't help but hate this guy. The way his mask shifted because of his smile, the way his eyes gleamed through the holes in his mask, the way he stood on top of the teller's desks and prided himself on people's despair.

Without thinking Vi jumped from behind the corner, "Shaco this is low even for you, what business do you have in Piltover!?" Normally this would be the time where criminals shake in their clothing, but it seemed too much like Shaco still had the upper hand. She looked down at Cait and motioned for her to rise from the wall as well, with both officers staring him dead in the eye and with no obvious routes of escape, they knew it wasn't a matter of when but how they were going to capture Shaco.

"You don't get it do you? Then again what could I expect from one of Piltover's dogs." Shaco started as he paced back and forth on one of the teller's booths. "You hold no form of authority on me Enforcer, you go around and play your games. Now run along and play cop. Because we both know that you're no more human than these people here. You're not special." Calling Vi by her title made her tweak a little bit, it unsettled her, even though it was her title, being called it seemed a little odd. As Shaco jumped to the floor he began to walk closer to the hostages, making sure to scare one or two before actually getting close to Vi. She took a step back, waiting for Caitlyn to make a move, but there was none, just a look on her face that even Vi couldn't understand, fear.

A/N: Should I make these chapters shorter? I'm trying to find the right range between how many words I should put into a chapter. I don't want to make it too lengthy because then it drags on, but then again I don't want to make it too short because I feel like it wouldn't answer a lot of questions and leave a lot of gaps. What do you think of Shaco? Do you like the attitude I've given him or no? When I think of Shaco I always imagine him like The Joker, smart but crazy at the same time. As always R&R please do so I can improve as a writer. :D

-Vergil Maycry


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do I look like a guy with a plan to you? I'm like a dog chasing a car; I wouldn't know what to do with one if I CAUGHT it!"

Vi knew that the situation was too delicate to just rush in fists first even though that was her approach at first, but she also knew that she had to stop the demon jester. I can't Vault Break because it takes too much time to charge. She thought to herself as she went through all the scenarios in her head, even the fatal ones. She glanced over at the Sheriff, standing there trying to keep her composure. What's her deal? Vi thought with a bit of confusion until an idea snapped into her head. Noticing the sudden arrival of silence in the air, Shaco took it upon himself to speak first. "Taking some time to think? Aww now that's cute." Mocked Shaco in an attempt to rile up Vi more than she already was, hoping she'd make a mistake that she would soon regret. As he turned his back on the two he began to pick up the gold bars he had stolen and began to carry them over his shoulder, making his way to the exit.

"Caitlyn cover me!" Vi shouted as she charged at the escaping Shaco knowing this may be her only chance to stop him, she knocked him up into the air and slammed him back to the ground at blinding speed. With Vi now standing over Shaco's immobilized body and with her gauntlet pressed against his face, she let out a relieved sigh, making sure to scan the room and see if any of the hostages had been harmed. Thankfully there were none. As Caitlyn began to escort them out of the building one by one, Vi was left alone with the defeated Jester.

"Looks like you're going to jail for a long time." Vi started as she fell into her normal cop act. She pulled the handcuffs from behind her belt and placed them on one of Shaco's hands. "You don't think I know Vi? It wasn't a dream." Vi stopped in her tracks as she instantly knew what the Jester was referring to. "I've heard about it too, it takes no genius to see that you're scared my darling." The sound of his voice and his possessive "My darling" igniting anger within her as she tighten her grip around his neck. "Tell me what you know!" She said as she punched him once in the face, only for him to respond with a laugh that mocked her strength and dominance. "You think that this scares me? NOTHING! Of which you could ever do, would make me scared of you. You're a joke, a sorry excuse for an official." With that he laughed, which seemed directed towards her feelings and all she stood for. Fueled by rage she repeatedly punched Shaco into the ground, cracks slowly forming around the area where his body lied, she slowly came to a stop when the Jester began to speak once more. "You think that badge makes you safe? You think that it makes you better than any other of us? It's all a game, just a big joke!" as he began to laugh through his bloodied teeth he smiled maniacally at Vi, showing no signs of remorse or even the fact that he was hurting. "Well then I guess I'm just delivering the punchline!" And with that she hit him once more, but this time his body disappeared into a red smoke. As she quickly glanced around to where the Jester could have gone, she caught a glimpse of his half torn mask revealing just a small portion of his face. He shook his finger in front of his face and his eyebrows gave away a look of him smiling once more before disappearing through the hole in the wall, leaving the stolen goods behind. Was it ever about the loot? Vi thought to herself as she slowly stood up and regained her posture, looking around the empty main room of the Depository and not seeing her partner in sight, she began to look around. Nothing. She thought to herself as she began to walk where she last seen Shaco, when she reached the opening in the wall she heard a small click. Almost instantly a small box sprang open and shot darts at Vi, every single one hit repeatedly, pounding more and more into her body. After the onslaught of darts Vi fell to the floor on her knees, feeling the blood rush from out of her body she couldn't help but think about her partner and where she had been. As she felt her body become numb and her body collided with the ground she felt her vision start to narrow and she began to lose all feeling. In her last conscious moments all she could do was hope that Caitlyn was okay and that she didn't suffer the same fate, with her last glimpse she saw the blood from her body puddle around her face and everything then faded to black.

A/N: So I think that about 700-1000 words is pretty good for a chapter right? What do you guys think of Shaco? Should he appear in later chapters? Don't worry my OC will appear shortly, I have a different take on Vi and Caitlyn's personalities. I'm having fun writing these, it's fun. Hopefully you're having as much fun reading as I am writing, as always R&R

-Vergil Maycry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Don't start with the head, the victim feels all fuzzy and won't be able to feel to the next hit."

A/n: Flashbacks will be indicated by ~blah blah blah blah~they will be in-between the space for the beginning and the end.

"You're a joke, a sorry excuse for an official." The voice of the jester echoed throughout her head. Maybe he's right; maybe I'm not cut out to do this anymore. She slowly began to doubt herself as the images of what happened seemed to be on repeat in her head, starting over after she'd blackout.

"Any word on her today doc?" She heard a soft yet concerned voice, hoping that maybe it was someone worried about her. "I'm not sure; it's getting to the point to where she may be a lost cause." Oh then that can't be about me. Vi thought as she coated the underlying denial that maybe it could be her that they are referring to. The doctor exited the room and the feminine figure was left in the room, alone. The only sound that could be heard was the machine beeping to Vi's steady heartbeat. "I have a few confessions to make..." The voice started "…I haven't been quite honest with you; I knew when we walked into that building that something was up. I thought that maybe it was just showtime jitters but this time it felt different, it felt, dark." The voice slowly began to increase in volume as it seemed to get closer to Vi's ear. "I need you to pull through this Vi, I don't want to lose you. You're more than just a partner to me." At that moment Vi in her short spurs of consciousness identified the voice as Caitlyn. Was I really that banged up? It was just a couple blows to the body right? Nothing a few shots of vodka and a good story couldn't fix, right? Vi thought as she tried to be optimistic. "I need to know that you're still there." The room fell silent, Caitlyn watched for any sign of life in her partner, there was none. As Vi slipped unconscious again she began to dwell on her first day of meeting Caitlyn.

~~ "Alright listen up, this is basic training, if you can't survive here then you sure as hell can't survive on the streets" Caitlyn shouted over the microphone as she gazed on the sea of potential new recruits all dressed in casual clothing of their choice . The crowd was full of all sorts of characters: guys who wanted to wear the uniform in some attempt to land chicks, girls who felt as though wanted to push men around so they could feel equal, then there were control freaks and 'upstanding citizens' ready to take on crime, but above all there was me. I was on the road to self-destruction, I was locked up multiple times, I've had my share of ups and mostly downs. I needed a fresh start, becoming a cop would be the best way to do so. The noise of the crowd seemed to just mold together to a simple roar, as we all got to know our potential partners I decided to stay in the back, I wasn't a big fan of conversation. I people watch; to my right was a fat slob who didn't even have his buttons buttoned correctly and to my left was a lady whom I swear was getting closer by the minute. If she takes one step closer I think I'm going to explode. I told myself trying to keep my composure, no need to stand out on our first day. "Ladies and Gentleman..." The voice came across the mic again, this time in a less demanding tone and in a softer tone but not by much. "…If you look to your right you'll see your commanding officer, this person will be guiding you throughout your time here at the Piltover Central Police Station. Myself included is also on the list, I've taken the liberty of reading all your files and choosing one's that best fit my interests." With that last word her eyes connected with mine, was she referring to me? I slowly felt the heat center itself on my face, I'm pretty sure I turned a light color of red.

The crowd moved in a single motion over to the panels where their names were, followed by who they going to commanded by. Naturally, I waited till the crowd died down before I went to search for my name. Secretly I wanted to be in her squad, I didn't know who she was, but something about her just made me want to follow her. As I approached the desk I let out a huge sigh, as the girls in front of me realized that they were assigned to Jayce's squad they all seemed to melt upon one another and continued to make googly eyes at him while they slowly drifted off in his direction. Pfft, what a bunch of schoolgirls, I thought as I picked up the damaged piece of paper, it was crumpled and was slightly torn from the savage grabbing of the crowd; I could barely make out the commander names. As I searched through the list for what seemed like forever I finally found my name, I followed my finger over to the commander slot and it read "Caitlyn". An overwhelming feeling of relief came over me, I was happy that I wasn't assigned to Jayce, he was too big of a flirt for me, I feel like he wouldn't take the training seriously.

As the crowd organized themselves according to which group they were in, I took pride in the position that I was in. I held my head high; I let my pink hair out of my face and held it away with my sunglasses. "Okay, now that we have sorted you all. I'd like to inform you that I will only be taking four of you with me out of this orientation. This way I can train you all personally and to the best of my ability." It didn't register at first, four people out of the hundred plus that were on her side. I had a one in twenty five chance of being picked; there was no way she'd choose me. "I want you all to line up against the wall; I want you to tell me why you're here." Of course we all followed orders, after hearing the bombshell she just dropped no one wanted to stand out as being the disobedient one, even me. ~~

A/N: Alright so that's it for this chapter, I'm actually having fun typing these. I can already tell it's gonna be something that I continue on doing, what characters should I include in this? I'd like to hear your opinions as always R&R and all the good stuff.

-Vergil Maycry


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"With great power comes and even bigger responsibility."

"Ma'am we are going to have to ask you to leave while we administrate her medicine to her. She will be fine, just go wait in the waiting room." Said a young female voice, she was a fairly new nurse and was being shown how to give medicine to coma patients. Long blond hair and a pale complexion, she showed Caitlyn in the direction of the waiting room. Even though the lady was young she seemed to know her way around a hospital, Caitlyn didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Caitlyn needed no direction however; she had been to the hospital so many times that she knew all the routines, even this one that seemed to bother her because that would mean she'd have to leave Vi alone. But she knew they were just doing their jobs. Caitlyn complied with the lady's demands and walked out of the room, the door closed unusually slowly as if they weren't trying to disturb any of the neighbor patients.

As she wandered her way past the nurse's station and past the visitor elevators she felt a void in her stomach. As it slowly grumbled she pressed her hand against her stomach, the emptiness was too much to bear. She wondered whether or not she had enough time to go down the elevator and pick up a quick snack from the vending machine and be back as soon as the tests were done. After a few minutes of pondering she decided to press the down button on the elevator and started her wait. As the elevator tinged at every floor and occasionally stopped at other floors to drop off or pick up other people, Caitlyn found herself looking at the clock on a nearby wall.

Suddenly the metal doors of the elevator swung open and Cait waited as the people poured out before getting in the elevator, alone. She pressed the 2F button and then as the door closed she heard a woman yelling in the distance. "Wait!" the woman sounded like she was running. Even though Cait wanted no passengers she knew that it would haunt her conscious if she let the doors slam in her face, she sighed heavily and pushed the "Open Door" button. "Thank you" the woman said plainly as she regained her posture and entered the elevator. Caitlyn examined the woman; she was obviously someone of importance. She wore a black formal top that showed some cleavage but not enough for anyone to think poorly of her, she had curly long black hair that reached her shoulders and dangled off of them. A dress completed the outfit, just like everything else it was black, and along with some heels that seemed to click everywhere they went. Caitlyn found herself in the corner of the elevator trying to avoid conversation with the important looking woman.

"Seems like I've been running ever since I woke up and it's not even noon yet." The woman laughed as she finished her sentence, she looked over at Caitlyn hoping she'd join her. But she was just rewarded with a halfway smile. "So what brings you here so early in the morning? Visiting a family member?" The lady started up after a brief moment of silence, hoping to get Caitlyn to say something.

"I'm visiting a friend." Caitlyn managed to say as plainly as she could, hoping the lady would get the hint that she didn't want to be bothered.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about your friend." The lady started. "My name is Joan by the way, I run the Special Victims Unit here in Piltover." She extended her hand to Caitlyn. "Special Victims Unit?" Cait had never heard of it before, probably above her pay grade. "I'm the Sheriff of Piltover, pleased to meet your acquaintance." She shook the lady's hand as the conversation took a formal turn. Joan laughed and confided that she was in no mood to talk formally, that even though she wore the suit, it didn't define her. Caitlyn was relieved because she had too much on her plate already; she didn't want to be bothered by keeping some line of respect for someone whom she'd just met.

As the elevator signaled that she was at the second floor, the metal doors once again flung open. Caitlyn stepped off and so did Joan, Caitlyn felt kind of annoyed that she was getting off at the same stop but figured that they would just part and not see each other again. "So have you heard of all the murders?" Joan started in. Catching her interest as a sheriff, Caitlyn decided to inquire more. "No I haven't, what about them?" As she started her way to the vending machines, motioning for Joan to follow her.

"Well some say that it's a sick serial killer. They break into their victims houses, let them be seen and then vanish. Days later, the victims are found dead." Joan's voice dropped at the end of the sentence, when she first started on the subject she sounded a bit excited. "Have you seen someone?" Caitlyn took her drop in tone to be an indirect sign that she had seen someone in her house. "No it's just that the patient's room that I just left, He filed a report not too long ago and he's now under protective custody." Joan felt herself exposing a little bit too much information and decided to shush herself. As Caitlyn looked in the vending machine for something to snack on she took in what the black haired lady told her. Murders in my city and no one bothered to tell me? Caitlyn thought to herself before getting a bag of chips from the machine. "Anyways, we are looking for officers to be 'roommates' with the client until we can ensure total safety for him." Joan started again. "Well what if I put one of my officers up to it? I'm sure I'd find no problem finding someone." Caitlyn took on the challenge, not because she knew that Piltover's finest could do a better job, but she wanted to know why this wasn't brought to her attention sooner.

"I'll send you the information, send whomever you think would be fit and we will start moving them immediately." Joan said starting to back away as she looked at her watch, a sudden look of concern formed across her face. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for a meeting. I'll see you around Sheriff; by the way I never caught your name. What is it?" Joan waited patiently for a reply while Caitlyn realized that she didn't tell the lady her first name.

"Caitlyn." She replied with a smile.

"Caitlyn?" Joan repeated. "I'll remember that, catch you later!" and with that Joan was gone.

Caitlyn made her way back to the elevator, this time it seemed to come a little faster. As the doors swung open once more she stepped inside, surely by now Vi's medical treatment must've been over. She felt kind of bad for leaving her for so long, but it was for a matter of business.

-Vergil Maycry


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wanna know how I got these scars?"

Caitlyn joined Vi at the side of her hospital bed, the familiar image of her being strapped to IV's and other medical equipment made her cringe and feel a little sick, she hated hospitals with a passion. Caitlyn stood over Vi and began to examine her face, it was a pale color, and her eyes were closed. Caitlyn looked at the soft lips of her partner and brushed the back of her hand across Vi's cheeks, what she wouldn't give to have her speak to her again. She knew she needed her, just someone to equal out the balance, to say the things Caitlyn thought, to be the person to make reckless decisions and for her to follow blindly behind them. She needed Vi, more then she would ever know. She laid her head next to her partner and looked towards the side of her face. "You know what Vi? I'm a little upset with you right now. You're in some dream state right now, probably getting everything that you could ever want and more and I'm out here worrying about you. Little unfair don't you think?" She took a moment to laugh at her false jealousy. "I swear when you wake up I'm going to punch you." She thought about her last sentence, maybe "when" should be switched to "If". Caitlyn closed her eyes momentarily and thought about what her life would be without her, she didn't want to bring herself to even begin to look for a new partner, there was only one Vi. That's who she wanted to be by her side.

As the room started off in a bright blur, Vi felt her vision come into focus and she realized she was in a hospital bed. The fluorescent lights shined in her face which made her eyes squint and the sounds of the hospital made her ears ring, which in turn, gave her a headache. She turned her head slowly to the side and realized a jungle of long purple hair in her face. Caitlyn? Vi thought to herself as she hoped it wasn't some freaked out nurse who liked sleeping with patients while they slept. Vi took a chance and nuzzled her face in the jungle of hair, her arms followed suit and wrapped around the figure that was resting beside her. She brought her shoulder to the figures shoulder and rested her mouth by its ear. Still weak from just waking up she didn't know if her voice was up to it but she figured everything else was working fine so why not.

"Cupcake?" Vi nudged the figure with all the strength she could muster. At first the person was unresponsive, grunting softly. Vi felt herself smile and turn a slight red as she figured whomever the person was, they were really cute while they slept. She couldn't get her eyes to completely focus on who it was but she knew it was a female that was for sure, even though she couldn't see in detail; it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what huge breasts looked like.

"Hmmm?" The purple haired woman moaned. Instantly she jumped from the bed and turned towards Vi. Without saying a word Caitlyn embraced Vi in a hug, which Vi returned. The hug lasted for a little longer than expected; in fact if someone would've walked in they may have just seen a girl lying on top of another one and get the idea that it was more than just a hug. Vi felt herself blush as she felt Caitlyn's warm body on top of her cold one. Even though she never looked at her that way, she couldn't deny that Caitlyn was attractive and that if anyone were in this position they'd be a fool to not feel a little bit privileged.

"I take it that you're excited to see me?" Vi said faintly as she had very little room to breathe due to Caitlyn's body and the fact she was still waking up. Caitlyn got off of Vi's and turned a faint color of red, she must've been thinking about how it looked when she was hugging Vi and what the doctor's or even Vi was thinking about her actions.

"Excited is an understatement" Cait tried to say without making the situation awkward. "I've been here every day hoping that you'd wake up, after about a month I decided that maybe you'd never wake up." Vi couldn't help but smile, even if it was a weak one, she got the point across just fine. She was happy to see Caitlyn too; it was nice to see a friendly face after you've been gone for so long. Vi thought about the flashback she had while she was in her coma, about how Caitlyn was in the beginning. She was firm, strong-willed, and in charge. Now, she was all those things still, and Vi had the opportunity to see the caring, and friendly side of her. She couldn't help but feel proud of how far their relationship has gotten.

Moments went by before either one of them said anything; they were just enjoying the company of each other. Before Caitlyn could speak Vi started to say something. "So where did Shaco get off to? Did you ever catch him?" It was always about catching the criminal with her, Caitlyn held her head down as she informed Vi that they couldn't find a trace of the Demon Jester and that they were worried about getting her to a medical facility. "So then when do we start going on the hunt for him again?" Vi said with contempt as she attempted to sit up in her bed, feeling a small ache in her head she thought best for her to lay down for a little while longer. "Actually, you've been given another assignment." Caitlyn paused as she thought about her line of thinking. Vi waited patiently for the rest of what Caitlyn was trying to say. "You'll be protecting a person who we have reason to believe is the next target in a series of murders that have been occurring over the past month." Caitlyn finished her sentence but the presence of her anger towards just finding out this information managed to slip through her teeth.

"What? Did I go away for a while and someone thought the only way to bring me back would be to go on a string of murders? Can't say that I'm not a little bit flattered" Vi said as she finally was able to sit herself up, she smiled at Caitlyn hoping to bring back some of the excitement she lost while explaining the new assignment.

"No, it's nothing like that. According to the Special Victims Unit the victims see a figure in their homes, and then shortly are killed." Caitlyn's voice seemed to take a serious tone as she looked at Vi, ensuring her that this was not to be taken lightly.

But Vi knew that it was no laughing matter, upon hearing the news her heart dropped almost instantly. She now knew that what she saw in her house not too long before her encounter with Shaco was no illusion of sleep deprivation. But rather than to trouble Caitlyn more, she decided to keep that information to herself. Slowly taken back by the words, Vi decided that maybe it'd be best if she start her assignment as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"(shout out to XxKittenBeexX)

A/N: So I decided to abandon the whole word limit thing, how many words that are in the chapters will just be how many words they have :P hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far.

"So who am I going to be protecting?" Vi started trying to get the conversation out of this depressing turn it was taking.

"He is two rooms down in Room 909." Caitlyn said as she pointed left down the hallway. "I haven't bothered to go and introduce myself because I was watching over you. She smiled at Vi and in return Vi blushed slightly, turning away from her.

"Shall we go pay him a visit then?" Vi said as she turned back to her partner.

Caitlyn sat up and helped Vi to her feet, as Vi took the cords that were hooked to her body out. She stumbled when her feet finally hit the ground. Too bad walking isn't like riding a bike Vi thought to herself as she tried to regain balance, Caitlyn took it upon herself to hold Vi up on her shoulder. "You don't have to do that; I can walk on my own strength." Vi's pride suddenly surfacing as she tried to convince Caitlyn she was fine enough to walk. "I'm going to help you, and you're going to let me." Sensing Vi's retaliation Caitlyn added "that's also an order." At the end of her sentence.

As the two walked down the hallway, nurses and doctors alike looked at the duo walk down the hallway. Some chatted about how Vi was awake and already moving, while others were talking about other random things. Vi took in her surroundings and saw that the nurses wore purple while the doctors wore blue. She didn't think the hospital really had to color code everyone but who was she to judge? She glanced over at Caitlyn who was looking forward, her arm wrapped around the shoulder of Caitlyn, supporting her weight. She thought about when they were in the depository what stopped Caitlyn from being the strong person that she is seeing now, she thought about how to repay Caitlyn for being such a good friend to her after all these years.

"Alright Room 909." Caitlyn broke Vi's thought process as they knocked on the open door of patient. "Hello?" Caitlyn started as she entered the room with Vi slowly dragging behind her. There laid a man with short black hair which curled above his eyebrows, he was dark in color and had a full beard mustache combo going on. From the looks of it under the blanket he seemed pretty tall; he was pretty slim as well. Vi and Caitlyn both nodded at each other as the man seemed to be sleeping, they both gave each other "The look" and then proceeded to get closer to the man.

Vi tore away slowly from Caitlyn and began to use the walls to guide her to the chair that was beside the sleeping man. Caitlyn decided to stand on the opposite side; both of them stared at him for a second. The examined his features, after hearing a silent "dayyyyum…" from Vi. Caitlyn decided to wake him up.

"What the hell?" the man sprung his head off the pillow and sat up instantly and examined the two women standing on opposite sides of his bed, he exchanged looks with them both as he examined Vi's short pink hair and Caitlyn's long purple hair. He saw Vi in what looked like to be a new hospital gown, even though it held no secrets when it came to showing the shape of her body. Then he glanced to his right and looked at Caitlyn, she was wearing her normal clothing, except they seemed a little less revealing then her partner of course, but you could tell she had a beautiful figure and that she didn't mind showing it off.

"So I guess this is what room service is now? Two hot ladies and a cup of orange juice? If this isn't heaven then I don't know what is." His voice was deep, but it was light in the same sense, kinda sarcastic but it was playful as well. The two females looked at each other and laughed, holding their hands to their faces as they both slightly blushed, but not enough for him to take notice of it. "Wait, you guys aren't here to kill me are you? Cause that would suck!" His voice maintained the playfulness but it still had the serious tingle to it.

"We aren't here to kill you" Vi answered his question first. "In fact we are here to do the exact opposite." Caitlyn finished the rest of what Vi was saying, they locked eyes for a moment and then looked back down at the man between them.

"Well you've failed because you damn near gave me a heart attack." He laughed as the two girls joined him in his laughter; the smile on his face seemed to persist even after the joke had expired.

"No but seriously, we are here to protect you. We have been entrusted in keeping you safe until the murderer who is after you are brought to justice." Vi's tone took her normal police officer tone.

"Yes, I am the Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn and this is my partner Vi." Caitlyn motioned, exchanging formalities.

"When you say 'partner' do you mean…" He made a scissor motion with his hands. Both Vi and Caitlyn blushed at his assumption; they could barely contain the laughs that crept in the back of their throats.

"No, we are with Piltover's SV Unit. We are partners professionally." Vi said through broken laughs.

"Ahh, I see. So what can I do for you fine ladies who are protecting little ole me?" His voice dragged at the word "fine". His tone was a little flirtatious, he hoped that Vi and Caitlyn would play his little game, they took it as being just harmless fun. They took the same level of flirtation that he did, and they were enjoying a little bit, they had to admit it.

"So what's your name?" Caitlyn decided to get back down to business.

"I don't share my first name with anyone, I'm sorry but it's just a rule of mine. At least until I feel like I can trust you." He said taking a serious tone for the first time in their conversation.

"Then what the hell do we call you?" Vi said as she leaned on the chair arm.

He thought for a moment, as the room welcomed the silence and waited on his word like it was law. After brief moments he snapped his fingers, you can call me "Cerberus". The room welcomed silence once more as Caitlyn and Vi looked at the man that they are now sworn to protect. They had just shared a round of laughs that could've echoed throughout the hospital, and the man they now call Cerberus couldn't bring himself to even tell him his first name.

A/N: And here's where the story starts to pick up, I was really excited about introducing Cerberus. I've been yelling at myself to bring him into the story but I didn't really know how to bring him in, anyways from this point on the snowball will start rolling and get bigger from there. Why do you think Cerberus doesn't say his first name? Comment your thoughts, PM me and review :D see ya again soon.

S/N: If anyone wants to play league with me my name is MygermsFTW (funny I know :P) but I'd love to play with you guys some time :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wine is the constant proof that god loves us and wants to see us happy."

Two days after meeting Cerberus

Night time fell upon Piltover, the constant wailing of sirens and car horns filled the background as the Hospital's normal sound of beeping machines and screaming patients began to die down. Caitlyn had started to watch TV and was engulfed in the latest episode of Law&Order, Vi had no taste for crime shows, if she was going to solve a crime it would be in front of her eyes. The girls said nothing to each other, just sitting in each other's company knowing that they were both okay was good enough to satisfy them both. After a while of silence Caitlyn becomes flustered at the TV.

"Damnit! Another cliffhanger!" She said flailing her arms in the air. "I hate this shit." She leans back onto Vi's hospital bed and rests her head on Vi's shoulder.

"So when are they going to let you go?" as she fixed her hair from her face and retorts from her outbursts at the television. "They haven't really given me a time slot, why? You getting tired of cramming yourself into this small little bed with me cupcake?" She nuzzles her face into Caitlyn's hair.

"A little bit" Caitlyn sighs to herself. "Say, why don't we go pay our client a visit? I'm sure he'd enjoy our company." Vi tried to make Caitlyn happy; she knew a little work could help the time fly by. Caitlyn nodded and sat up, she didn't bother to grab her hat, it just didn't seem necessary if she was going to try to get him to trust them.

As Vi took the IV from her arm and placed it to the side of the hospital bed, she lifted herself up along with Caitlyn and headed out to the hallway. All seemed pretty quiet, the natural coldness and the smell of medicine ran through her as the sound of someone speaking on the phone was the only audible thing. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?" Caitlyn asked after yawning. "No cupcake I'm not thirsty" she replied as she walked towards the room.

Vi entered Cerberus' room in which he was talking on the phone, he had not yet noticed her there so she took it upon herself to just sit down and wait for him to be finished with his conversation.

"…No no it's fine bro, im just waiting for this doctor to let me go. Been in here for days, people keep going in and out of my room, when are they going to let a brother out of here. Ya feel me?"

'Obviously whomever he is talking to is a close friend' Vi thought to herself as she laughed.

"I'll call you right back, that one chick I was talking about is in here….alright cool." Cerberus hangs up his phone and sits up in his bed, lowering the volume of the television.

"I didn't know you were so popular." Vi started in folding her arms and looking as if she wasn't amused to be a part of someone's small talk.

Cerberus didn't answer at first, he was more focused on trying to catch a peek through Vi's hospital gown, after not seeing anything particularly revealing he decided to answer Vi's question.

"I'm not; I was just speaking with some friends from back home. They were telling me that they missed me, you have anyone missing you at home?" Vi pondered the words for a few moments; she realized that she really had no family to go home to, just an empty house with no real atmosphere, no pets, no friends (except for Caitlyn of course). "No, I don't." she slowly looked down towards the ground.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't ask the question to get you all bent out of shape babe. I was just curious if you had a man waiting for you at home." Cerberus smiled his normal flirtatious smile and rubbed the top of his head back and forth. "I mean all I see you with is that brunette chick, kind of makes a dude think that you're not playing for the right team." Vi blushed a light shade of red and turned away from Cerberus. "Unless…" He paused for a moment, and then laughed to himself, "Do you have a thing for the brunette lady?" Vi didn't answer; she just blushed a darker shade of red. "I'm just going to take that as a yes, okay?" Vi wished that she was anywhere but where she was right now, sitting here, being depicted by this man whom she's only known for a few days. If it were this easy for him to read her, who knows what Caitlyn already knows.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." He winked and then turned his attention to the television, nothing was particularly interesting about what was on TV but they welcomed the silence like any other time.

Vi felt uncomfortable with the silence, she wanted to get to know more about her client and wanted to get on trusting terms with him, she decided to try to slowly break down his home life. "So who do you have waiting for you at home?" it was the only thing that came to mind for her.

"I have a dog at home, little pitbull, no older than about 9 weeks. Other than that, my house is about as empty as an elephant graveyard." He looked onto his phone and seemed to be flipping through something. "Come here" he motioned for her to come over to him on the hospital bed. She saw nothing wrong with it, it seemed innocent and with her trying to gain his trust, she didn't see any harm. "This is him, his name is Zeus." Vi settled herself in the pit of his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her and presented the picture of a snowy white pit with a black spot over her left eye. Vi couldn't help but smile, she liked the dog, it made her happy, she wish that she could have one but her life was just too busy to have any type of animals.

"Are you excited to go home?" she asked with a surprisingly amount of enthusiasm.

"Well, considering there may or may not be a murderer coming to kill me. I don't know how to answer that question." He immediately started to laugh; Vi followed his example and laughed as well.

As the laughs filled the room, a certain sheriff had made her way back to the room. She held a bottle of wine in her hand and a few red plastic cups and a packet of paper in her other hand. "So they discharged you guys, I thought we'd be able to celebrate, seems like you two started the party already." She winked at Vi specifically, and then sat in the chair next to them.

"Well…uh, it's not exactly as it seems." Cerberus stammered over his words. "I was just showing her a picture of my dog, I swear." He hands the phone over to Caitlyn to show her the proof.

Caitlyn looked unconvincingly at them both, "sure, just a dog." And she laughed to herself. She popped the cork on the bottle and distributed the red cups. "Well come on, let's drink! Tomorrow we start working!" The sounds of drunken laughter filled the hospital as the trio got even closer.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, been fighting through some writer's block and with graduation and everything. Shout out to all my friends who helped me through this and to my loving girlfriend who supported me through most of this chapter 3 haaha, R&R guys :D see you again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So before I continue writing more into this story there are a few things I need to address. Firstly, the OC is NOT my feelings towards anything, whether it is society standards or things like that. There are going to be some things about him that are going to upset you (that's the point of him) But I promise that you'll end up loving him, he grows on you (imagine a Trevor from GTAV). Secondly, I'm trying to rush out as many chapters as possible, but considering I just graduated, I'm looking for a job and I'm trying to get my life started (gf, job, moving out, etc.) So please bear with me, I stay up till about 2:00AM writing for you guys XD. Lastly, (for Blackdurrant) I am going to finish this story (no time soon, so be happy about that) and I'm not going to let it go dead like other one's you see all the time. Please if you see any mistakes feel free to PM me, I'm not going to get butt hurt about any of it. If you like League of Legends (which I'm assuming you do cause you're here) and Skyrim, read my other story "Spirit Fire" It'll give you something to do between chapters if you just can't wait. Correction: I realize that I said "Purple" for Caitlyn's hair color, I meant Brunette, I don't know what was going through my head at those times of writing that. Like I said, it's mostly 2:00AM when I write xD.

_**"For real now... This oc is a misogynistic asshole. He makes me angry and sick to read. "Right team"? That thinking there really makes me want to vomit. If that was your goal, you succeeded in making Mr. Hellhound unlikeable as fuck. I hope he does not represent your own opinion and behavior, but seeing as most OCs are author stand-ins, forgive me for having my doubts. If the OC, however, IS your opinion, learn to respect other orientations and grow the fuck up."-Guest**_

To whoever you are, I'm glad that you're upset with his character. That was my main purpose for putting that exact line in there, thank you. The OC does not reflect my views as a person, 100% honest.

Okay, without anything else, back to the story. I just wanted to clarify some things.

"Just when you think you have all the answers, I change the questions!"

_Next morning_

"GOOD MORNING PILTOVER! This is channel 7 news live at 6!" The television woke Cerberus from out of a drunken sleep. He looked behind his hospital bed to see the sun rising in the window, as the light reached his eyes he squinted from the brightness. 'Holy hell, it's way too early in the morning for this.' He thought as he got out of the bed to turn off the television, without bothering to look around he decided to use the bathroom as well.

Keeping the light turned off he looked at himself in the mirror, faded stubble on his face showed that he was in desperate need of a shave and the deadness in his hair and skin also proved that he needed a shower that much more. "Maybe it's time I shaved off this old thing, it's getting really hard to maintain." He spoke as if someone were there to listen even though the door was closed. "A haircut wouldn't kill me either." He brushed his hand across his face and itched at his beard.

Cerberus went back into the room and noticed something different from when he first woke up. Caitlyn was asleep in Vi's arms, her head rested on Vi's shoulder and her lips were positioned near Vi's ears, no doubt they were whispering something before they both fell asleep. 'I wonder where that party went' Cerberus thought to himself. Caitlyn's hair was dropping lazily over her face and they seemed to both be sweating, no thanks to the heat of the room considering Cerberus didn't like to keep the A/C on.

He pondered for a moment, he loved the sight of the two girls basically laying on each other in his room, but he couldn't stand to sit there and see them burn up. Maybe there was a way that he could have both. Cerberus went to the side of his bed and looked for his phone, after a few minutes of searching he finds it in the sheet of his pillow. He kneels himself beside the passed out duo and extends his arms out with the screen of the phone facing them and a click sound echoed throughout the room. 'Save that one for later', the photo was Cerberus sticking his tongue out towards the camera with Caitlyn and Vi in the background.

After feeling satisfied with the picture he took, he decided to put the phone back on the pillow and proceed with the shower that he wanted to take. He quickly escaped from the clothes that he was wearing and started a hot shower for himself. He momentarily looked at himself in the mirror; the man looking back at him seemed to please him. As the fog of the heat of the shower began to encase the room, Cerberus found himself in a loss of thought; there was a slight hesitation before getting into the water but eventually after taking a deep breath he went into the scolding hot water. 'Ahhh, that's the spot.' He thought as he let the water run through his hair and down his back.

As he proceeded with his shower, Piltover's now hung over Enforcer began to stir. Of course Caitlyn wasn't awake yet and was lightly snoring in the Enforcer's arms. "Cupcake?" Vi began to shake her blacked out partner, but her attempts would prove to be futile. She decided the best course of action would be to just lay her in Cerberus' bed until he decided to return, from wherever he was. 'I should really start getting ready; we have a lot of work to do today.' She tried to will herself to go further than just laying Caitlyn on the bed. Still requiring the need of the wall to hold her balance, and with the lights in the hospital becoming hazy to her vision, she proceeded to go to the bathroom, unaware of whom was in there.

**_~~"Cerberus, you really should come out tonight, it'll be fun. You'll get to go out and enjoy yourself, stop being such a loner." The message on the phone ceased. "No messages remaining" the automated voice confessed. Cerberus retired to his couch where his dog, Zeus joined him. The house fell silent, "You know, we really need to get some women in here. What do you think boy?" Zeus barked in agreement.~~_**

Cerberus pressed his hand against the wall of the shower and chuckled to himself for an unknown reason. Just as his brief laughter ended a twist of the door and an escape of the steam flowed out into the hospital room.

"What the hell!?" Cerberus boomed from the shower, as he couldn't realize whom the intruder was, but nonetheless it was an intrusion.

"I am so sorry, I'm a little hung over and I didn't realize that someone was in here." Vi stammered of her words as she tried to find a balance between embarrassment and shock.

"No, the real reason is because you just wanted to catch a peek at me. Come on let's be honest here." Cerberus took his natural tone of cockiness.

"Not even in the slightest." Vi retorted back before closing the door and making a face of disgust. 'How can someone be such an asshole? Like really?' She went back to Caitlyn and proceeded to finally wake her up and prepare herself to be discharged.

Cerberus shut the water off to the shower immediately, after being disturbed of his thoughts he figured it'd be only necessary to start getting himself ready.

An hour Later, outside of the hospital.

"Alright guys you ready to go?" The now fully awake and the shiningly beautiful Caitlyn asked the other two as they seemed to keep their distance from each other, Vi more than Cerberus wanted to stay away.

"Sure, anything to get away from this place." Vi went over to Caitlyn's small car and readied herself by the passenger door. Caitlyn's car wasn't anything special, it was more or less just a standard issue Piltover police vehicle except it wasn't marked in the normal paintings like all the other vehicles. But, she took great pride in keeping it clean so it was presentable.

Caitlyn turned proceeded to get in the driver side of the car and turned to Cerberus who was whistling a tune. " Are you getting in?" she motioned her hand to the back seat.

Cerberus stops and smiles for a moment, "No thank you I have my own car." He presents the keys from his back pocket, the keys looked like they belonged to a more modern vehicle.

"Okay, well we are going to your house so just show us the way." Caitlyn explained as she entered the vehicle with Vi getting in along with her.

Cerberus walked over to his vehicle, it was a snowy white color, and its shape was crisp and looked like it was the finest model of its generation. The roof was a convertible and the doors opened upward instead of out. He pointed down to his vehicle "Just follow this beauty, if you can keep up." He laughed and proceeded to get in.

Caitlyn bantered back, "Now now, we just left the hospital, let's not be in a hurry to get back." You could hear a sign of disgust come from Vi's mouth.

_In the car with Cerberus._

_**~~ "You know what boy? Maybe I should go out, I don't think it'd kill me. Look on the bright side, worst case scenario I bring home a mommy for me and you both to play with." His voice took a higher pitch towards the end of the sentence as Zeus began to run back and forth in excitement. ~~**_

'Looks like I'm bringing two mommies home for us boy.' He grins slyly and focuses on the road before pressing the pedal to the ground and speeding ahead of Caitlyn and Vi all the way to his house.

A/N: Okay so now they're on their way! :D and the protection begins. What do you guys think of Cerberus? So far everyone hates him haaha, but what are your personal thoughts? Any predictions to what the pairings are yet? Who do you guys think the killer is? More on that, in chapter 10. :D R&R


	10. Chapter 10

"_I could buy the world if it had a price, but true friendship is something that can't be bought. It's earned, and that's a better fortune than any amount of money."_

As the cars pulled into the driveway Cerberus emerged from his car first, his hands raised in victory as he glanced over to the two ladies that were just shutting off the engine to their vehicle. Caitlyn laughed off the man's attempt to taunt his victory in his imaginary race but to no avail, he never even gave the sheriff a glance. Vi took the opportunity to admire the man's estate, the building was set in a rather expensive living area in Piltover, the grass was neatly cut and low to the ground. At first glance you would think it belonged to a golf course, the elegance of the fountain in the front yard that was in the shape of a 3 headed dog, water pouring from the head in the center and the untouched white paint of the two-story building. Vi couldn't help but feel like a kid about to venture into a playhouse. Caitlyn on the other hand was thoroughly impressed with the security that the place provided. The door had a mechanism that was foreign to both females. The door had no handle, but simply a pad that had enough space to fit a single finger. As they made their way up to door Cerberus had taken the liberty of opening the door for the ladies, both were curious as to what the inside looked like and made no hesitation in proceeding onward.

Their curiosity was greatly rewarded as they examined the interior of the man's house. The walls were a subtle cream color; the trace that met the ground was a metallic grey. The floor was a white tile and it contained no traces of dirt. To the left of the door way was the living room, there was a beige rug that covered the immediate area. The two black long couches that were on opposite sides of the glass table in the center of the room. The charcoal loveseat faced the 56 inch HD television. To sum up the look of the house, you could imagine a Modern Greek look; there were paintings of mythical gods and pillars that touched the high ceiling. The overall feel of the house was welcoming, but even that was an understatement.

"Nice place you have here, you must be really wealthy." Vi said as she stated the obvious, Cerberus was still celebrating his victory of the race as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He yelled from the kitchen as an audible sound of glasses hitting each other and then a counter echoed to both of the girls who took it upon themselves to sit on one of the long couches. After a brief time passed he comes out of the kitchen, baring a silver platter dish with some wine glasses filled half-way with a white wine and the bottle in the center as the glasses formed a triangle around the bottle. He set it down on the glass table and joined the girls on the long couch sitting between them with Vi on his right and Caitlyn to his left.

"So let's get down to business. You saw someone in your house, correct?" Caitlyn began to speak as Vi shifted in her seat, showing an apparent discomfort to the topic. Cerberus on the other hand laughed at the topic and took a sip from his glass and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, it was the night before I ended up in the hospital." His voice returned to the serious tone he had once before. "I was sleeping soundly and all of a sudden I heard a break in the kitchen, I immediately got up and grabbed my baseball bat. I made my way downstairs to investigate the sound, when I walked into the kitchen; I saw a brief silhouette of the intruder. All I could make out was that it was a female, and that she had medium hair and her eyes were blue. Other than that, I don't remember any other rememberable features."

Vi shifted in her seat, all she could remember was the fear and the feeling of have someone breach your home. The feeling of her blood quickening and her mind racing back to that night was enough for Cerberus to notice something was up.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Caitlyn proceeded to prod at his story as she raised an eyebrow, hoping to get more out him then what was already stated.

"No, that's about it, I swear." He smiled reassuring his statement and took a drink from his glass. "Asking me the same question over and over again won't get a different answer, that's all I know. Aren't you guys supposed to be protecting me? Not drilling me into the ground." He began to get really defensive and unsettled, whatever hint of his playful self was there before, is now long gone.

"Yes, but we are more focused on catching the person responsible for the killings, if we can narrow it down to what the person looks like then we will have a better chance in catching them. Sadly you're not helping with that and we are stuck with protecting a clueless victim. Those are MY people getting killed out there..." Caitlyn's voice began to take a more protective but passionate tone. "…I will not stand by while innocents are killed, this is my case now and I will not have it taken so lightly. So I'll ask you once more, 'Is that all you remember?'"

The room became unusually quiet, almost as if time itself stood still to await the answer of this question. Caitlyn's stature become increasingly more intimidating, with both of them caught eye to eye neither one daring to look away. Caitlyn stared at the very soul of Cerberus, she knew that if she didn't crack down on him and get serious about this case that it would only lead to distractions, distractions of which she had no time to deal with, not with people's lives at stake. The situation was hard for Vi to bear, on one hand she had only seen Caitlyn get this way once before. It didn't bode well for everyone else involved; it reminded her of when she first saw Caitlyn. The dominant stance that she took even though she was sitting, in a way it made Vi grow more fond of her partner. She had both a soft side, and a very scary hard side. She knew she had to say something but she really didn't know what, the wrong words could set Caitlyn off, she knew that all too well.

"Cupcake, maybe you should calm down a little bit. These things can't be rushed; I know you want the answers now but, this was a very traumatic experience for him, you can't expect for him to want to remember that." Vi slowly placed her hand on Cait's back and started to rub in small circles, trying to calm the sheriff down.

Caitlyn remained looking at Cerberus, his gaze becoming more and more penetrating by the minute. She knew there was more, there was no doubt that he had trust issues but she didn't care about that, at least not right now. She exhaled and turned away from him, relaxing herself back onto the couch and trapping Vi's hand between her back and the couch leather. "Look you don't trust us, we understand that. But in order to help you we need to know what we are dealing with. You not telling us anything isn't helping you in the slightest and it damn sure isn't helping us. You have to understand, I hold these people very close to my heart. Every one of them, but I'm sure you can't understand that. You don't seem to have much of a social life." She crossed he legs at the knees and glanced back at Cerberus, not to intimidate him but to find his sense of humanity in the situation.

Cerberus replied with a sly smile, almost as if he was thoroughly surprised with the outburst of the sheriff. He tipped the glass towards his mouth and nodded at Caitlyn, "You have a point there, truer words have never been spoken." He took a long drink from his glass and placed it on the table. "There is one thing that I forgot to mention." The duo both sat up simultaneously and their eyes expanded with curiosity, both with different reasons to want to know the answer. "There was a laugh; it couldn't be mistaken for anything else. It sounded, maniacal in a way, almost taunting. It echoed, and then afterward there was a soft whispering, almost as if she was speaking to someone. But I only saw one figure." Both females looked at each other and Vi looked more concerned than Caitlyn. Vi's face drained, as if she had seen a ghost, and maybe she did.

Again the room fell silent, Cerberus took the opportunity to refill his glass as the duo never even so much as budged. There was nothing to be said, at least between the two of them, it was just a series of looks.

The sound of breaking glass broke the silence (For Ashley: Hahaha pun(edit this out lol), all three members turned to the source of the disturbance, it was coming from the kitchen. Caitlyn silently ordered Cerberus to stay in his position; he had no problem following that order. The sheriff rose from her seat and began to make her way to the kitchen; she treaded lightly not making a single sound.

Vi stood in the room with Cerberus and watched him carefully, as Caitlyn moved over to kitchen she heard the sound of water lapping. No doubt whatever it was right around the corner, as she stepped into the kitchen an audible yell was heard from the kitchen. Both Cerberus and Vi ran towards the scream without second thought. When the both reached the kitchen they were greeted by the image of Caitlyn sitting on the floor, holding a small pup that was no bigger than half her torso. The pup had broken a glass in an attempt to get its food out of the bowl.

"It's so cute!" Caitlyn was back to her normal loving self; the pup took notice of her friendly attitude and attacked her in a round of licks to the face. Most of which that missed in his excited state.

Both Vi and Cerberus looked at each other and gave sighs of relief, Cerberus took it upon himself to get the dustpan and clean up the broken glass before anyone got hurt. As Vi and Caitlyn admired the pup, Cerberus found himself looking at Vi. Just a few moments ago, he saw something, something that he knew all too well, fear. It didn't take him very long before he put the pieces together, something was bothering her about this case in more ways than one. He found himself staring for a little too long as Vi looked up at him, already seeing his eyes on her, she looked away quickly as did he and she blushed a slight shade of red. Cerberus thought nothing of it and proceeded to clean up the glass, checking back every few moments to see the pup enjoying himself with the duo.

'I told you that I'd bring home someone for you to play with, let's just hope it stays this way.' Cerberus thought to himself as he threw the glass in the trashcan and joined the girls on the ground with pup. He took turns licking each one of their faces as all three of them shared a familiar round of laughs.

"Oh my, he sure is a happy one. What's his name?" Caitlyn asked through he breaks in laughter.

"Zeus." Cerberus simply replied.

"Fitting name, he has a lot of you in him." Caitlyn began rubbing on Zeus' head.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cerberus just simply smiled and looked at Vi one last time before proceeding to play with Zeus again.

_A/N: Sorry if the chapter was boring to you guys, I tried to make it the best that I can. Can't make every chapter exciting and awesome (Even though I try). See you guys next time when I post another chapter, as always continue to PM me and write reviews, it helps more than you think ._


End file.
